


Fallen Falcoln

by unfriendlyblackhottie



Series: Black Girls Rock: Marvel Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Female Character, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfriendlyblackhottie/pseuds/unfriendlyblackhottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watched Riley fall from the sky and he thought that was the end when truly it was the beginning. This is her (yes HER) story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Falcoln

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Riley falls from the sky. As she falls, all she can hope is that Sam makes it out alive. She doesn't feel herself hitting the ground; she blacks out long before that.

Felicia Riley doesn't expect to wake up. She doesn't believe in heaven or hell, none of that but she wakes up. She knows she's dead because she's not in any pain and when you get shot out of the sky at three thousand feet you should feel even a bit of pain if you're lucky enough to wake up. She figures she did enough good deeds to earn her a ticket into the pearly gates because there is an angel standing over her. The angel is probably the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, smooth dark skin and dark brown eyes, looking at her with a smile on his face. The angel turns and says something over his shoulder in a language she does not understand. She tries to sit up and- ohwow, there's the pain exploding all over her body. She gasps out a choked breath and the angel pushes her back into the pillows. She raises a hand to rub at her eyes and sees theres a tube running into her hand. She looks at around and sees an IV pumping fluids into her and a few more machines that connect all over her body, monitoring her vital signs.

"Finally awake, I see." The angel says in an accent that Riley has never heard before. At this point Riley knows she isn't dead but without a name, angel is the best description she has for the man.

"Where am I?" She asks. Most countries would have let her die from her injuries and the ones that didn't for some reason or another wouldn't keep her this comfortable. She can feel bandages around her midsection. She can feel the blanket numbness of painkillers. She's wrapped in a blanket and she's been washed up, even the dirt under her fingernails has been scrubbed away. She's not bound to the bed but with her injuries running is not an option. She is either safe or in a very dangerous situation.

"You are in Wakanda. My men were returning home from a trek when you crashed down from the sky in front of them. They managed to keep you alive until they got you back here. You were in very bad shape. Three bullets in your stomach, much internal bleeding, three ruptured organs and a concussion from the fall. For a time we were afraid you would be lost but you are very brave and very strong to have survived." Riley takes the information in and lets out a groan.

"Are you in pain?" The angel asks.

"No." She lies. More painkillers would definitely put her to sleep and she wants to be conscious for a while. "Am I allowed to leave?" She asks.

The angel nods. "You are in no condition to be travelling but when you are well my men will take you to the nearest American embassy, Colonel Riley. You have my word. You are no one’s prisoner."

"Thank you." Riley says. She feels heavy and she wants to sleep. The angel smiles at her. "Who are you?" She asks, but it's distorted by a yawn.

"You are welcome. I am T'Challa, prince of Wakanda. We will talk more when you wake, but for now you must sleep." And Riley does.

xXx

It takes a few days but eventually she wakes up and finds she is able to sit up without feeling as if she wants to die. She peeks under the bandage on her stomach. Three small wounds, no bigger than dimes. She thinks about Sam. If he made it out okay. If he misses her.

She looks up when she hears a knock on the door. It's T'Challa.

"Hello." He says. "Are you feeling any better?" He asks.

"Much better. I may not know much about your country but I can tell you that your health care system is top knotch."

"I am glad. I have brought you something." He presses cold metal into her palm. They're dog tags. "The ones you were wearing were very badly damaged in your crash. My people extracted the information from them and pressed these for you. And be assured these will not damage so easily. I hear you American warriors are very attached to them."

Riley stares at them in awe. "Yeah. We kinda are. Thank you. For everything. If it weren't for you and your people I'd be dead right now."

"There is nothing to thank us for. Though I did come here to ask you a question."

Riley quickly straightens up. Back straight and head up like a soldier. "Yes?'

"Your wings were badly damaged in your crash. I wanted to ask you if you would be comfortable with my engineers reconstructing and repairing them. We will not of course touch them without your consent."

"The wings are government property. I am not sure I can give consent."

"They were attached to your back so obviously your government entrust you with them. We here in Wakanda have no such use for such a machine, so if it is the secrets of the device you do not wish to expose, be assured that we want nothing more than to put you back into the sky. I will take you to meet the engineers and allow you to oversee the project if you have any concerns."

"Can I think on it for a while?" Riley asks.

"Of course. I should leave. Your doctors do not want me to overwhelm you. They say you need your rest if you want to be home as soon as possible."

xXx

Riley should sleep. She knows she should but she can't help sneaking out of bed and leaving the hospital room. She needs a more clear idea of where she is and what is going on. They say she is not a prisoner so they should have no problem with her taking a short walk around.

She leaves the room and almost falls over a young child. The girl is small and is draped in a hospital gown. She looks up at Riley and her eyes go wide. She babbles off words in a language Riley assumes to be Wakandan. There is a word she says that Riley has heard a lot in reference to her. Her doctors have said it everytime they come to check on her and now this little girl is saying it. She needs to figure out what it means. The little girl then hugs her. She wraps her arm tight around Riley's legs and Riley is shocked to say the least. She pats the girl on the back and returns the hug. The girl is adorable with her wide eyes bright grin and missing teeth. A doctor walks by and gives a little laugh before sending the girl off with a slight nudge. The girl waves goodbye at Riley and Riley waves back. She's always had a soft spot for children.

"Hope you don't mind. You're a bit of a celebrity at the moment. Your crash made you famous. We don't get many foreigners around here and none that fall from the sky." This doctor doesn't have an accent like the others she's spoken to. He sounds American.

"You're American?" She asks.

"Yes, I am. Or I was. I've lived here for many years now. But I am New York born and raised." He holds out his hand. "I'm Armando."

Riley shakes his hand. "I'm Felicia. But just about everyone calls me Riley. Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"There something that everyone keeps saying around me and I have no clue what it means." She repeats what she believes to be the word she's heard so many times. Armando laughs and corrects her pronunciation. He tells her it means ‘fallen bird’.

"It's what everyone's been calling you. You're kind of big news at the moment, a bit of a hot topic and since no one besides your doctors and the prince know your name, ‘fallen bird’ has kind of become the way everyone refers to you. Y'know because of the wings."

"Oh." Riley says. "Ok I actually kind of like that." She almost laughs but the pain in her stomach stops it and has her grabbing a chair. Armando grabs her arm and helps her sit down.

"What are you even doing out of bed?" He asks her.

"I wanted to walk around a bit. Everyone keeps telling me I'm not a prisoner but I feel like one cooped up in that room."

Armando looks at her and smiles. "Stay here for a minute." He tells her.

"Wasn't planning on moving." She says as he slips around a corner. He returns with a wheelchair and helps her into it.

He wheels her outside to get some sunlight and she is wowed at the view. The sun is setting behind a beautiful range of green mountains in the distance. The weather is warm without the usual sweltering desert heat.

"Wow." Riley says awed at the view.

"Still feel like a prisoner?" Armando asks.

"I'll get back to you on that." She says still staring at the view. Armando takes a seat on the bench next to her. She turns to him and sizes him up.

"Be honest with me. About this place. Am I truly not a prisoner? Is it a 'you're not a prisoner as long as you choose to stay' kinda deal? Should I not drink the water? Just give me something to work with."

"You're not a prisoner." Armando tells her. "They will truly send you home when you are well enough. They aren't interested in keeping you against your will."

"Why did you stay?" Riley asks.

"I arrived here by accident very similar to you. I planned to go home back to New York but the more I stayed the more welcomed and at home I felt. Back then America wasn't the best place for people like me, still really isn't and eventually I made the decision to make a life for myself here.

"Back then?" Riley asks. Armando doesn't look a day over twenty-five.

"Yeah the sixties weren't the best place for a black mutant."

Riley's eyes go wide. "Is your power immortality because I promise you that you do not look nearly old enough to be from the sixties?"

"Yes and No. My mutation is adaptational survival. I just kinda survive things. I guess my body considers aging something that needs to be survived because I've looked like this for quite some time."

"That is amazing. Also I may be seething with jealousy for a while. I'd love to be young forever." Armando opens his mouth to say something and Riley cuts him off. "Don't you dare open your mouth to say how awful it is and how it's secretly a curse because I will use all the strength I have to punch you."

"Trust me I wasn't going to say that. I was just going to say my power was how I ended up here in the first place. There was this weird situation I won't go into, but I kinda exploded and when I came back together I was here. I guess my mutation decided this was the safest place for me."

Riley gawks. "You know I was kinda bummed about my crash but I would much rather fall from the sky than explode."

"If I'm being honest it didn't really hurt. Barely felt anything."

They sit and talk while watching the sun set behind the mountain range. They stay talking long after the sun has set.

xXx

A few days go by and Riley is well enough to be released from the hospital but nowhere near well enough to travel. T'Challa offers her a room in his home until she recovers. He has clothes brought to her before she leaves the hospital, a beautiful blue dress that drapes over her so perfectly she kind of wants to cry. She may be a Colonel in the army and the best damn flyer the military has produced but damn it, she is still a woman and this dress is just about the nicest thing she has ever worn.

Even though he was not her primary doctor Armando does her discharge paperwork and gives her instructions for taking care of herself. “Now I know how you army people love to test your limits. But please take it easy. No stressing yourself, no heavy lifting or strenuous activity. And take your medication. None of that stoically suffering to prove how strong you are.”

Riley laughs and punches Armando’s arm. “I solemnly swear on my honor as a soldier I will follow all your dumbass rules. As long as you promise to come and visit me while I recuperate. No forgetting me just because I’m leaving the hospital.”

“Fallen bird, I am sure no one is going to forget you anytime soon. And I promise to come and visit. Someone has to check in you and make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

“I take care of myself just fine. I need you to visit me as a friend. Talk to me. Tell me stories. Teach me a bit of Wakandan. I’ve got enough doctors. I need a friend.” Riley misses Sam like crazy. She misses the easy conversation and the jokes and playful insults. There’s only one Sam Wilson and no one can replace him but there also isn’t any harm in making new friends.

Armando smiles at her and puts his arm around her to help her towards the exit where T’Challa is waiting on her. “Well then be ready. I’ll stop by tonight and teach you the Wakandan alphabet.”

xXx

“I hope the conditions are acceptable.” T’Challa told her before opening the door to her room. Riley damn near fainted. The room was spacious with a four poster canopy bed in the middle. There were french style doors that led to a balcony that had a perfect view of the mountains.  

“Your highness I have no idea how to repay you for your kindness. Without you I’d be dead and even if that was just a duty this is above and beyond that. I truly cannot thank you enough.”

“There is truly nothing to thank me for Colonel Riley. Though there is something you could do if you truly wish to repay me and my people. When you return home to the states we would wish for you to keep the knowledge you have of Wakanda to yourself. We realize you must tell your superiors where you recovered but we hoped you would be willing to conceal some of the details of our home that you have learned or will come to learn during your stay. Our livelihood thrives on our anonymity.”

“Your highness, you have my word that I will not speak a word of Wakanda to anyone. It really is the least I could do to repay you for the kindness you and your people have shown me in my time of need.”

“We thank you for this. And please, call me T’challa.”

“Only if you drop the colonel. Just about everyone I know calls me Riley. But my first name is Felicia if you prefer to use that.”

“Felicia,” T’Challa says, testing the name on his tongue. “It is a beautiful name. I will leave you to rest and settle in Felicia. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask but I think you will find your room has all you need.” T’Challa leaves the room and Riley explores the room for a bit. The closet is stocked full of clothes, just as elegant and beautiful as the blue dress she’s wearing. She opens the drawers to find jewelry, some meticulously carved from fine wood and other embedded with precious gemstones. She takes a seat on the bed and ohmygod it’s just about the softest thing she’s ever sat on. She lies back on the bed just to get a feel for the bed but before she knows it she is asleep.

xXx

She’s awoken a few hours later by a servant who tells her the King and Prince request her company for dinner. The servant tells her that the prince has sent her something to wear. She doesn’t think anything could be more beautiful than the blue dress he’d already given her but she is proven wrong. The dress is a rich deep plum color that wraps and drapes across her body in the most flattering ways. The servant walks her to the dining room since walking is still a bit of a tall order for Riley. Once they’re in the dining room T’Challa takes Riley from the servant and introduces her to his father.

“Felicia this is my father, T’Chaka, King of Wakanda. Father this is the fallen American bird Felicia Riley.”

Riley bows her head and gives a curtsey. “It is an honor to meet you, your majesty. Your home is beautiful and the kindness you and your people have shown me is immeasurable. I would be dead if not for you.”

T’Chaka puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles down at her. “Hush child, there is nothing to thank us for. I have spoken to my son and he has assured me you will hold your tongue when you return home and outside of that there is no thanks to be given. Now sit. You must still be sore from your injuries.”

T’Challa pulls out a chair for Riley and helps lower her into it.

“If you do not mind me asking what was an American doing so far away from the states?” T’Chaka asks.

“I fly-” Riley bites the words back and amends, “I flew pararescue for the United States military. My wingman and I were running a standard rescue operation when hostiles began engaging us. I dove in to protect my partner and I was shot out of the sky.”

“You risked your life to save your partner. That is very noble.” T’Chaka says.

“You are a hero.” T’Challa adds.

Riley looks down and shakes her head. “No I’m not. If the situation had been reversed he’d have done the same. He was more than my partner, he was my best friend."

"And yet," T'Chaka says, "it is you sitting here wounded and in pain. From where I am standing you look a hero."

"Wounded, yes. In pain, no. I'm starting to believe your hospital is closer to a miracle factory." Riley jokes, desperate for a subject change.

"I am glad you are feeling better. Your doctors tell me that your recovery is going well. They are very optimistic that you will make a full recovery.” T’Challa says.

“When you return home will you fly again?” T’Chaka asks.

“I’m not sure.” Riley says honestly. “I’m not sure what’d I do if I didn’t fly but I am also not sure if I will be allowed to.”

“Why would you not be allowed to?” T’Challa asks.

“The unit I flew for was very experimental and with so many flyers meeting unfortunate ends I highly doubt they’ll continue the program.”

"That is unfortunate." T'Chaka says.

“It really is.” Riley agrees.

xXx

The next day T’Challa takes Riley to meet a woman named Assefa who will be the lead engineer on the project of repairing Riley’s wings. She sits Riley down and shows her exactly what repairs and updates will be made to her wings. The new wings will allow her to fly faster and higher and will put very little weight or strain on her back and shoulders. Assefa assures Riley that she will fly like she’s never flown before.

After the meeting with Assefa T’Challa takes Riley to see a man named Hali who will be her physical therapist.

Hali is gentle with her and never pushes her beyond her limits. She leaves him feeling sore but stronger.

She has dinner with T’Challa again that night and they eat outside in the full view of the mountains and the setting sun. As they eat T’Challa describes the foods and how their made. Everything he feeds her is delicious and Riley knows she is just about ruined for America foods.

After dinner they take a walk as Hali instructed. T’Challa has Riley dressed in typical Wakandan fashion but even so she still stands out and they are very aware of people watching. “So when do you think the novelty about me will wear off?”

“Once everyone learns how amazing you are I fear it never will.” Riley has to turn her head to conceal her grin. T’Challa gently turns her head back towards him. “I am sorry if I have embarrassed you but you must know how amazing you are. You are brave and strong and not to mention quite beautiful. Felicia, you are truly a wonder." Riley has never been more grateful for her dark complexion because she knows if her skin were any lighter she'd be blushing bright red under T'Challa's words and his gaze.

Before Riley can say anything, most likely a self-deprecating comment, T'Challa takes her hand and says, "Let us return to the house. Today must have drained you."

xXx

T'Challa confuses Riley. Riley has never been the object of such praise and admiration. Men have never flocked to her and given her the kind of attention T'Challa is showing her. She wants to believe that T'Challa is expressing romantic interest in her but years of being spurned by men has left her more than a little hesitant when it comes to taking men as anything other than friends. Lying in the bed in T'Challa's home makes her miss Sam even more. Sam was her wingman, he would know what to tell her to guide her through this. But Sam wasn't here and Riley would have to face this alone. It was ok though, Colonel Felicia Riley was a soldier, she could do anything.

xXx

T'Challa is busy the next day so Riley is left to her own devices. She is still quite sore from the activities of the day before she she resolves to take it easy and relax around the palace. She wanders around the palace for a while taking in the expnase of the estate. She stumbles across the mansion's library and her eyes go wide. The books are stacked to the celing and Riley's mouth waters. She knows she won't understand majority of what's in the books but just the idea of a home library stacked floor to ceiling is delicious. There's a desk in the room that catches her eye and though she doesn't intend to Riley looks at a sheet of equations that catches her eye. Riley has always loved math, ever since she was a child. She had even studied it for a year in college, before she had to leave due to not having enough money to continue. But even with her limited formal education in mathematics she knows enough to know that the equations on the paper are wrong. The urge to pick up a pencil and correct the equations is so overwhelming Riley has to bite her lip to stop herself.

"Felecia?" Riley whirls around when she hears her name. T'Challa is standing behind her with an armful of books.

"T'Challa! I was just wandering around and found the library. I swear I wasn't spying or anything. But I saw the equations written down and I really hope you don't mind me saying but they are quite wrong. I studied mathematics for a few years before I joined the military and I can tell you what exactly is wrong if you'd like me to. Though I completely understand if you rather I didn't and asked me to leave."

"No!" T'Challa says, gesturing to the seat at the desk. "Please have a seat. I am more than open to help if you are able to offer it." He comes over to the desk and holds the chair out for Riley to take a seat. She picks up a pencil and begins correcting what is wrong with his math while explaining it to him. T'Challa doesn't look at her with irritation. He doesn't look offended or even suspicious. He looks amazed. "Did you study mathematics at an American university?" He asks. Riley shakes her head.

"I did for about a year but the classes were too expensive for me to continue. That's when I joined the military. I did however continue to follow the work of several mathematicians that I admired. Just because I stopped receiving a formal education did not mean I stopped learning."

"Brave, beautiful, and brilliant. Have you always been this perfect or is this a new development?"

Riley giggles. "You know if you keep saying things like that I may begin to think that you like me."

T'Challa, for the first time that Riley has seen, looks unsure of himself. "Would that be such an absurd thought?"

"Yes!" Riley says instantly. T'Challa abruptly stands from where he had been leaning over shoulder and takes a few steps back.

"My apologies." He offers.

"No." Riley stops him, putting a hand on his wrist to stop him from moving further away. "It's absurd because you are a prince. You are handsome and brilliant and rich and I am a poor girl from Harlem who fell out of the sky at your feet and isn't even very pretty. Don't misunderstand me when I say that. I know I am brave and strong and smart. There is good in me and good things about me but you have everything and could easily have anyone you wanted and the idea that you want me is quite absurd. But the absurdity does not lie with reciprocity. Because I find myself falling for you more every second I spend with you."

Riley feels drained after she says as much and drops her hand from T'Challa's wrist before slumping down in the chair. She's not sure what she was expecting to happen after her speech, but for T'Challa to put his hand on her face and ask to kiss her was sure not it. She nods though and T'Challa kisses her in a way she's never been kissed. His kiss is gentle and firm. There is passion in it that Riley has never felt before and her stomach flips. When T'Challa pulls away Riley is breathing hard and lightheaded.

"Please know," T'Challa tells her, "that if you truly believe that I can have anyone I want it must mean something very great if I have lain my affections with you. You have spent your entire life with yourself. All the wondrous things about you that I am just now getting the opportunity to marvel at, you are used to. And know that I believe you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

xXx

With the exception of kissing they don't do anything they hadn't done before. They continue to have dinner together and take walks. He escorts her to nearly all of her appointments and is with her the first time she sees her newly repaired wings. He holds her as she cries at how beautiful they are and soothes her when her emotions at still being too injured to even test them out overwhelm her. What they have is nice and Riley greatly enjoys it, though there is something more she wants.

xXx

"So," Riley begins after Armando finishes examining her, "When do you think I'll be cleared for physical activity?"

"Eager to fly are we?" Armando laughs. "It will still be a while before you are ready."

Riley clears her throat. "That's not what I meant. I mean in the bedroom. As in sex."

Armando looks at her taken aback.  "Umm. Well then. Yes you can have sex. As long as you take it easy. Well not easy but gently. Just tell the prince to take it easy on you. Don't want him to break you in half."

Riley scrunches up her face and turns away from Armando. "Thanks. Also your bedside manner could use some work."

xXx

Riley shows up to T'Challa's room late that dressed in her robe. She knocks on his door and when he rants her entry she enters the room and closes the door behind her.

"Felicia. Is there something you needed?" T'Challa was spread on his bed with a book open in his hands wearing nothing but sleep pants.

"Well yes. There was something I needed." Riley opened her robe and let it fall to the floor. Underneath, she wore nothing but lace underwear with no bra. T'Challa's eyes go wide and he leapt off the bed and walked to stand in front of Riley.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her, tentatively placing his hands on her waist. "I didn't want you to feel rushed or pressured. I want you to be comfortable."

"It's all I've been thinking about. I am very sure." T'Challa seemed to accept her answer and pulled their bodies together as he guided her to the bed.

xXx

Hours later in the post orgasmic glow Riley snuggles into T'Challa's chest with her eyes closed as he stroked her hair.

"When we began this relationship I feared you were only entertaining my feelings for you out a misplaced sense of obligation." T'Challa tells her quietly.

Riley is shocked. She is thankful that T'Challa trusted her enough to confide in her and tells him, "I feared you only wanted me because I was different. It's likely that I'm the first women not from Wakanda that you've encountered and I feared that you'd no longer want me once the novelty wears off."

"I now feel that my fears were silly and unfounded. Do you feel the same?"

Riley raises her head off T'Challa's chest to look at him. "Yes. I do."

xXx

T'Challa and Riley have their first argument after Riley is cleared to fly. She spends hours in the air flying and the people below gather around to watch. When she lands a crowd is there to greet her but T'Challa is nowhere to be found.  

"You were amazing up there." Armando tells her. He'd been there just in case anything happened to go wrong. While Armando checks her vitals, heart rate and blood pressure, she asks him if he's seen T'Challa. "The prince was here for a while then he returned to the palace I believe."

When Armando is done and tells her her body took to flying just fine she takes her wings and returns to the palace.

T'Challa is nowhere to be found in the palace and Riley for the first time in weeks, sleeps in her own room.        

The next morning Riley finds T'Challa in the library of the palace.

"Did you not want to see the show?" Riley asks.

"No, no. It was quite entertaining. Very nice." T'Challa says, "I just feel as if I should keep my distance. Maybe we should not spend as much time together as we have."

Riley goes rigid. Anger and sadness pump into her body like fuel. "Wow. You seemed fine with us spending time together before. Or do you only like me when I am weak and injured." Riley knows its a low blow but she does not care.

"No. Of course not. I am happy that you are well now. But soon you will be going home. Felicia Riley, I have grown very attached to you. I enjoy your company. I enjoy our walks. I enjoy your presence in my bed. When you are gone I will miss all of these things. If you enjoy me as much as I enjoy you, I think it is in the best interest of us both for us to get used to no longer having each other."

Riley nods. "You're right." she says and takes a step forward, toward T'Challa. "I have to go home."

"Yes. You do." T'Challa says, reaching out and taking her hand.

"And it would be ludicrous for me to stay. We've only known each other a few months." Riley reaches out and puts a hand on T'Challa's face. "So you're right. Maybe it is best we distance ourselves."

"Yes. It is." T'Challa agrees, though there is no conviction in his words. Once the words are said though Riley stands up on her tip toes and kisses him as if she can push the words back in.

They don't distance themselves.

xXx

There is a buzz of excitement around the palace when Riley wakes up. She stops someone to ask them what is happening and they tell her that the princess has returned home. Riley remembers T'Challa mentioning his sister had been away acting as Wakanda's ambassador in Egypt. A servant comes for her an hour later and tells her that the Princess requests her company. The servant escorts her to the balcony where T'Challa and his sister Shuri are having lunch.

"So this is the American that fell from the sky." Shuri says, standing to greet Riley.

"Hello Princess. I'm Felicia Riley." Riley says, bowing to the princess.

"I can see why my brother is so taken with you. Though if I am being honest, T'Challa she is must too beautiful for you. We'll find you someone more suitable, like a goat." Shuri and Riley giggle while T'Challa rolls his eyes at his sister's antics.

"I will leave you too to have lunch. Please try to behave yourself Shuri. Do not scare her away." T'Challa leaves and Riley takes a seat at the table across from Princess Shuri.

"So I have heard that my brother is quite enamored with you. Should I start practicing calling you sister?" Shuri asks with a wink.  

Riley ducks her head and hides a smile. "It is still too early to assume anything. T'Challa and I have only known each other a few months."  

"True." Shuri says, "But I know my brother. And his infatuation with you is not fleeting. Maybe I should get my hearing checked because from where I am sitting I hear wedding bells."

"You seem very excited at the prospect of having a sister." Riley comments.

"Oh I am. I have enough brothers. A sister would be very much fun."

xXx

Riley has been cleared to leave for two weeks and still she finds herself in T'Challa's bed in Wakanda. She spends everyday wondering what she's doing. She decides to confront T'Challa about it. She waits until it is nearly time for them to go to bed before she brings it up that night.

"What are we doing?" She asks, later realizing how cryptic and vague that sounds.

"What do mean?" T'Challa responds.

"I mean us. I was supposed to leave two weeks ago. I can't keep putting off leaving because we can't let go. And we've never talked about what we are so I need to know that we're serious if I'm going to stay."

T'Challa nods. "I understand. I have been meaning to talk with you about this for some time. Now is good." He reaches across Riley to open the nightstand and pulls out a small box. "Here in Wakanda it is not customary to give rings when we wish to pledge our troth but I understand it is customary for Americans and I wanted my intentions to be clear. Felicia Riley, I am in love with you. It would be my honor to call myself your husband. I will leave the ring with you for some time so you may think on it. Marriage is not an institution to rushed into lightly." T'Challa kisses her on the forehead before he makes to leave her alone in the room with the ring.

"If I marry you I can never go home?" Riley asks before he makes it to the door. She is still staring at the ring box in her hand.

"It is not that. If you married me, Wakanda would be your home. You'd be the princess, one day queen. Wakanda would be your number one priority. Marrying me is not just marrying me, it is marrying my country. Wakanda's people would be your people, Wakanda's children, your children. You may love me enough to marry me, but the question is do you love my country enough to marry me?"

The ring is nice, Riley thinks. Vibranium, woven likes vines, cradled a beautiful 40 karat princess cut diamond. Riley didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face until they began to land on her arm. She sat on the bed with the ring nestled in her hands for hours. She didn't realize how long she'd been sitting with the ring until sunlight began to stream through the window. By that time though, she had made her decision.

xXx

"So I've made a decision." Riley says at breakfast the next morning. The ring is on the third finger of her left hand so there are no questions. "I'm going to marry you. I am going to be your wife and Wakanda's princess and one day, queen. But I will not leave my life in America behind as if never mattered. Because it did. It does. So very soon you and I are going to travel to America. We will visit my friends and family and we will tell them that I am alive. I will reconnect with them and keep in touch with them and they will be invited to come back with us for the wedding. None of this is negotiable."

  
"As you wish, my princess." T'Challa says, smiling up at his fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this part one. Anticipate a sequel. 
> 
> Also Sneak Peek at the next work in the series. 
> 
> "The first Captain America was a poor sick kid from Brooklyn. The new one is a sick stripper from Harlem. Anyone seeing a pattern?"


End file.
